


Zoldyck wears Prada

by LorrayneTC



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Hisoka Morow, Model Illumi Zoldyck, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorrayneTC/pseuds/LorrayneTC
Summary: The Zoldycks owned well-renowned model agency, as well as one of best fashion houses in the world.However they had an enormous problem. After 24 years it turned out that they needed the next main designer to replace Silva's place.And so, the searching began.OrModel Illumi x Fashion Designer Hisoka
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Recently I've been watching Top Model and I came to the conclusion that I really needed HxH AU - Fashion. This chapter is actually to test out if you would like something like this, so I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Also, information about "current" age of characters:  
> Hisoka – 23, Illumi – 21, Milluki – 20, Killua – 18, Alluka - 16, Kalluto - 15.

Surname „Zoldyck” was well-known and respected in the fashion industry. The Zoldycks owned well-renowned model agency, as well as the best fashion house in the world. They hired only the best of the best, their number of employees exceeding 150 people. Being employed by them was a honour. However, it also meant a lot of exercise and work that employees had to endure, if they wanted to stay at the company. There were thousands of people who would kill just to be in their position.

It all started when Zeno and Silva Zoldyck decided to start their own business. At first it was a small fashion house: both of them were very skilled and talented, the creativity they had was limitless and enabled them to create the outfits that could only be described as flawless and magnificent. They started with making gorgeous and extravagant outfits, mainly dresses, as the most important thing in the fashion industry was to stand out and draw attention of potential customers.

After first few months of their activities their career skyrocketed. They were given errands from the most famous and popular actors, singers and celebrities all over the world. Nobody before was able to make such an impact in such a short time.

Their success was possible due to their cooperation. Their work, in short, was harmonic and perfect. Zeno certainly wasn’t young, however he had mastered the necessary skills to be a designer. The only thing he was lacking was a fresh look and bravery when it came to designing. He was thankful that Silva, his only son, possessed these traits and was able to make up for what he didn’t have. Their cooperation allowed them to create designs, which were the best of the best.

The problem began after two years, when Silva suddenly started running out of ideas. His room was cluttered with projects of unfinished outfits, random materials scattered across the floor and bare mannequins standing shamefully in the corner, without any new design from nearly a month.

Zeno was worried. He knew that meant only one thing. His son needed inspiration. Fortunately, she came very soon, in form of Kikyou.

They met at the casting. Zeno with watchful eyes focused on finding the best models to promote their newest – and as he had thought, the last – collection for winter season. Silva was quietly watching every passing woman and man with bored expression. That’s when the last person came to show at the audition.

The woman was young, barely 18 years old. She was walking elegantly across the catwalk. Her jet black hair shining in the reflectors’ light, her flawless complexion nearly glowing with vibrant youth and her focused, black eyes filled with professionalism.

Zeno knew from the first look that this was the model they had been looking for. After seeing the look of astonishment on his son’s face and the way he was holding his breath, Zeno was sure it wasn’t, in fact, their last collection.

~~~

Their winter collection turned out to be the best collection they had in their whole career. Kikyou was hired permanently at their fashion house. She and Silva got married soon after, just as first cherry trees began to blossom. Kikyou was wearing wedding dress designed by Silva – the man spent weeks of sleepless nights to make it. He wanted to finish it by himself, so that his wife would know just how much he loved her. He didn’t even have time to make his own tuxedo, therefore Zeno made sure to take care of it.

On the day of their wedding Zeno saw how much the two needed each other. Silva regained his creativity and inspiration, his head was once again full of endless ideas and his projects were far more complex and thoroughly made. Kikyou, on the other hand, gained confidence. She was elegant and flawless before, but after meeting Silva she became far more passionate about what she was doing and this passion could be easily seen in the way she posed in photoshoots and how she walked across the catwalk.

Having each other made them invincible, unbeatable – they were the best in the industry and they knew it. That’s how Zoldyck’s Fashion Empire arose.

~~~

From the day Illumi was born, Silva and Kikyou knew that their son would be a model. His first photoshoot took place when he was barely 3 months old. During 3 hours of work there was only one short break, so that he would be fed. Otherwise, there were no problems: he didn’t cry at all, he was calm and didn’t try to ruin the designer’s outfit.

After barely 1 week, designer managed to sell twice as many attires as he would sell in normal circumstances. That’s when Illumi’s career took off.

One year after Illumi’s birth, his first brother was born. Milluki was considered cute as a baby, however he was too plump to be a model. Doctors said that his weight would be above average and that it was something to be fixed only by strict diet. As it turned out, Milluki wasn’t very obedient when it came to sticking to his diet, therefore his parents knew that modelling wasn’t something that he would do in the future.

After a few years, when he was old enough to hold a phone, he started making photos. They weren’t the best, as he was very young, but he was fascinated by the task. He loved making photos and he made them at every occasion. Eventually, he became the main photographer of Zoldycks’ empire. Even at young age he was the best and even, if he wasn’t a model or designer like his parents, Silva and Kikyou were so proud of him.

Killua was born 2 years after Milluki. He resembled his father so much that everyone knew his career would be successful, much more successful than Illumi’s and Milluki’s. Silva was sure, that he would be a designer like him and his father, but Kikyou argued that Killua was so flawless that he would have no problems with being a model.

After several years Killua turned out to be more rebellious than Illumi and Milluki. He was marvellous at posing, modelling and designing, but he did it with boredom. It was clear that he hated fashion, even if he was the most promising child to be the heir of the Fashion Empire. He tended to escape the photoshoots and castings, to great irritation of his parents. It became apparent that Killua had natural talent, but he didn’t take advantage of this.

Alluka was born 2 years after Killua. She was transsexual, which made becoming a model much harder. Sure, she was very cute and innocent, she would be perfect to advertise things for kids and young teens, but the general public would not accept her. That’s why her parents refrained from mixing her into modelling and decided that Alluka would just occasionally help with designing clothes for kids. She had a lot of creative, sometimes even mad ideas, which certainly could be used.

After Alluka, 1 year later, last child of Zoldycks was born. Kalluto resembled Illumi and Kikyou with his feminine looks and jet black, straight hair. He was as graceful and elegant as his mother, therefore he pursued the career of a model. His perfectly symmetrical face and delicate features were enough to confirm, that he would be every photographer’s and designer’s dream. However everyone knew, that his abilities were far behind these of Illumi’s.

After 15 years their company operated in similar way, aside from slight changes. Silva was a main designer and Zeno, as he was much older and experienced, was his adviser regarding projects. Alluka was responsible for the designs of children’s clothes, however she didn’t have enough knowledge to start designing outfits for adults, therefore she couldn’t become next main designer.

Milluki was a main photographer, which enabled the company to expand and widen its possibilities. Moreover, he had a brilliant eye when it came to choosing the models during the castings – he knew exactly which ones would be the most suitable to represent bikinis or dresses. His brothers knew that it was because he watched some anime porn behind closed doors and he was aware of which type of body would be the best to show off certain articles of clothing, however they didn’t comment it, as Milluki’s skills were more than useful.

Kikyou was a retired model: she was still graceful and beautiful, however she started losing her sight and she couldn’t walk at the catwalk. Sometimes she participated in occasional photoshoots, however she surely wasn’t the face of the company. Kalluto was a model, just like her model, but his posture and silhouette enabled him to represent only dresses and elegant clothes. Other clothes like pants, sweaters or shirts certainly weren’t for him.

Killua was the one the Zoldycks put the most hope in. He was so talented, yet he decided to travel the world. Their parents were disappointed, because they lost the face of the Empire (according to Kikyou) and next main designer (according to Silva).

As Killua left, it was decided that Illumi was the one to represent the Zoldycks’ Empire. With his blank expression and natural talent he could pull off every design: from elegant outfits to casual clothing, from weird attires to the simplest ones. That’s the reason why he became the face of the fashion house.

However the problem laid somewhere else: they didn’t have the next main designer. And so, the searching began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!  
> I hope that you'll like it <3

Growing up in an orphanage wasn’t as bad as others made it seem to be. Hisoka quite enjoyed having this kind of freedom, as he didn’t have to worry about being scolded by anyone. Well, sometimes he got scolded by the women who took care of him, but they had about 30 other kids to look after, so it wasn’t as bothersome as it would have been, if he had parents.

He learned how to sew at the age of 6 years old on the old sewing machine he found in the attic of the orphanage. He took it and hid it away, as he was sure that someone would take it away. According to his caretakers, everything that could be potentially dangerous, should not be easily accessible by the children. Sewing machines had needles, therefore it was clear that they would mark it as “inappropriate for children”.

Every time he got a chance, usually late at night, when everybody was asleep, he tried using the sewing machine. He used fabric from worn-out, old curtain to test the machine out. At first he wasn’t making any progress and just cut himself with the needle. It wasn’t really bothersome, however he was frustrated. He marked it as his goal to learn how to sew, as the clothes provided at orphanage where abominable. Plain, simple, usually with indelible stains – he hated wearing it. He wanted colors and extravagant cuttings. He wanted to stand out and not be just another passing human being in a crowd.

It took him weeks, but he eventually managed to learn how to use sewing machine without hurting himself in the process.

The first piece of clothing he made was a bright pink T-shirt with crookedly sewn heart on it. It was horrible, as the sewing was all-over the place and the measurements he had tried to take of himself were not perfect, therefore it was too big on him. Yet, he was proud of himself. He knew what he wanted to do in his life and he was sure to achieve it.

It took him years and years of practice. When he was 11 years old, he finally didn’t have to hide his hobby. As other kids found ways to get in trouble, he was locked in his room and sew. He used the clothes that were to be thrown out, as they were too old or unusable. He always found a way how to make use of them and transform them into something beautiful.

He wore his self-made clothes every day. Some kids made fun of him – usually boys – but he could care less. They were too boring and schematic to waste his time on them. If they really managed to piss him off, he usually just punched them. This was easier than it looked, as they were all “strong and tough”, but when it came to fighting they all were just the same. Hisoka preferred a more strategic approach, he picked the place he wanted to hit carefully, so that he wouldn’t damage his body or clothes.

His caretakers suggested that he went to artistic high school, where he would learn how to sew and design. Hisoka detested the idea, as he knew how to sew and designing clothes wasn’t as hard as it seemed to be, however considering that there are schools to learn that… He just laughed it off. It was easy to learn it by himself. If others needed some help from third-parties it just proved that they weren’t motivated enough.

After he turned 18 years old, he moved out of orphanage. He packed his clothes in the bag and took his old, reliable sewing machine with himself. His caretakers didn’t even say anything about taking something that technically belonged to the orphanage. No one else had been using the sewing machine for years and everyone knew that that was what Hisoka wanted to take as a souvenir from his time in orphanage.

He rented a room in a small flat. He shared it with a guy named Kurapika. He was a young male with feminine features, who wanted to become a model. It was very fortunate, as Hisoka could practise designing clothes for someone other than himself. In exchange, Kurapika had an opportunity to get a glimpse of how it was to work with a designer, even if Hisoka wasn’t a professional one.

Hisoka worked in different places to earn enough to buy better fabrics. A few months in a café, a few weeks in a restaurant, even a few nights at night club as stripper, but the women he worked with were a little too touchy. He loved touching and sex, however he preferred men. As there were no gay bars nearby, he couldn’t apply for the position there, therefore he resigned. He made a mental note, however, that if he wouldn’t succeed as a designer, he would move to some other city to try being a professional stripper.

Eventually, he found a job at some shady club which played the role of small casino. It was a perfect place for gamblers and drunkards. Hisoka decided to try being a croupier, cause why not?

It turned out that he was good with cards. He quickly caught up how “casinos” worked. He learnt all of the croupiers’ tricks and the way they operated. He heard of card counting and was instructed that the customers who won more than a certain amount of rounds are monitored and checked by security, as it is highly possible they count cards.

Hisoka was fascinated by this. He wanted to be a designer, however he needed cash to start his own little fashion world.

~~~

Hisoka was at the casino, dressed in an elegant striped suit. He sat in front of the green table, smiling at the croupier. He had won yet another round of Blackjack.

He knew exactly how many rounds he should play to win a fairly good amount of money and not to raise awareness of the security. As he roughly calculated, he already had enough to live for the next few months and buy fabrics of better quality. That was not a lot, considering the fact that he knew how to count cards precisely, however he knew he had to be patient not to be caught by security.

He decided to pass on the next round. He stood up, taking his prize and walking away, planning to exchange the chips, however someone caught his attention. He came closer to the person, noticing their features.

The male that was sitting next to the bar was certainly younger than him. He suspected that he could even be underage, but that wasn’t a big concern to him. His black, long hair was tied in a neat ponytail. He was dressed in, as it seemed, carefully tailored, simple black suit with plain, white shirt and black tie. _What a shame, he would look magnificently in bright colours._

Hisoka decided to take his chance. He came here for business, but who said he couldn’t mix it with fun? He strode towards the male with confidence and a playful smirk.

“Good evening, beauty~” he started with his usual half-teasing, half-flirting tone.

“Not interested.” he responded shortly, without sparing him a glance.

Hisoka took a seat next to the male, ignoring his reply.

“Maybe a drink would warm up your attitude, ice queen?” he smirked, noticing the male’s disgust.

“Not interested. “ he repeated, as if he wanted to spat out “Fuck off”.

Hisoka was too stubborn for his own good. He loved challenges.

“Oh, you wound me. You won’t even look at me and yet you treat me so harshly. “ he mused with feign innocence and hurt. “You must have broken a lot of fragile men’s hearts, haven’t you?”

He knew he had struck the nerve, when the male _finally_ turned to look at him. Just as Hisoka had thought, the male was indeed stunning. His beautiful, doll-like face expressed grimace and his enormous, black eyes were narrowed with irritation. _This look suited him perfectly._

“Are you aware of the fact that I am a man, clown?” the black-haired spoke with superiority.

Hisoka just innocently smiled at him.

“Yes, I am. Well, since I finally drew your attention-”

Before Hisoka could finish, he was interrupted by the male.

“You can go and bother other people. I don’t have time for attention seekers like you.” black-haired stated coldly.

“You think I am seeking attention? Well, you may be right, but only from people I deem worth it.” he smiled “However in the future, when I become a famous designer…” Hisoka mused cheerfully.

Black-haired beauty raised one eyebrow, bewildered.

“A designer? Don’t make me laugh.” Hisoka was sure the man didn’t ever smile, yet alone laughed, but he avoided saying that.

“Oh, I am. Can I prove it to you?”

“I am quite sure of my statement.” he sipped on his drink. “But if you really want to have just a glimpse of being a designer, let’s try that. In what kind of clothing would you see me?”

Hisoka pondered a little on the question.

“You would look wonderfully in bottle green kimono with traditional, golden patterns. It would contrast nicely with your pale complexion and dark eyes. Silk would suit you very well and I think that’s the material you should wear. ” Hisoka smirked “And under all those layers, lace lingerie.”

The boy was disgusted by the last statement.

“As I have thought. You are just another pervert. ” he stood up and started to walk away.

“You will see, one day I will have my own fashion house and you will be the one wearing my clothes!” Hisoka exclaimed quite surely. If we wanted something, he would make sure to get it.

Black-haired male didn’t even look back at him.

“As if.” He said mockingly, leaving the casino.

Soon after Hisoka left the casino and returned home. That’s when he found out who he had been talking to.

_Illumi Zoldyck, 16 years old. Model of international fame, Zoldycks’ fashion house._

Well then, the bar was set pretty high. Hisoka smiled to himself.

_Just wait, Illumi. One day you will be wearing my designs, whether you like it or not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it. I would greatly appreciate any comment/opinion, what I could improve to make this ff better <3  
> Have a happy Monday and stay healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope that you will like this chapter <3

"Hold your hand a little higher... Yes, exactly like that! Beautiful!"

Illumi mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't need any motivational talk.

"Gorgeous! Stay in this pose! Magnificent!"

However, by some kind of bad luck, the photographers that worked with him for the first time always tended to motivate him. If he had to be honest, he preferred complete silence to be fully focused on the task.

"Hold your hand out... Yes, like that! We have it!"

Illumi loosened his muscles and walked away from the stage of the photoshoot. The photographer was admiring the photos he had made as Illumi was busy with taking off the jewellery that was to be advertised in the campaign. He carefully handed the gold rings, necklace with a ruby and hoop earrings to the staff. Then he took off the black turtleneck and quickly dressed himself in his usual clothes, consisting of simple white shirt, prudently ironed, and classic black jeans.

Illumi walked over to his brother, who was busy eating the crisps.

“I suppose we can go. “ the older brother stated calmly, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, we have one more photoshoot to attend to. We should hurry up. "

Milluki didn't usually accompany him on the photoshoots, but today was an exception. Illumi was assigned to promote a new game console and Milluki was hired to be the photographer. It was uncommon that both model and photographer from the Zoldycks were assigned to one photoshoot, but as it was for company producing game consoles, it was decided that they could take this job. Technically, it wasn’t their competition and the contract was quite beneficial to their family, so why not?

They left the building and went together to the black car parked not far away from the photo studio. Illumi put on his sunglasses and sat behind the wheel, starting the engine. Milluki turned on the navigation, after having seat next to Illumi.

"Fortunately, it's not far away." Milluki said impassively, clicking something on the device.

Illumi started to drive according to the instructions from the navigation. After a few moments Milluki turned on the radio.

_"...-oldycks to find another next fashion designer! If you want to audition, just-"_

Illumi frowned and turned off the radio immediately. Milluki shrugged his shoulders by the action.

"I don't understand why Father spends so much money on advertisement. Even if there wasn't any promotion, there would still be thousands of candidates." Milluki stated calmly, much more focused on his snack.

"Nevertheless, it's useless.” Illumi said confidently. “There won't be any designer of father's talent. It would be easier to bring Killua back."

Milluki sighed, clearly exhausted by the topic that had been present in their family for months.

"Get over it. I know that you had high hopes in him, but he won't come back. Good thing that he didn't go to Phantom Troupe Fashion House." the younger brother rolled his eyes.

"He should come back." Illumi stated self-assuredly.

"He won't.” Milluki replied, eating the crumbs of his crisps.

Illumi didn't say anything else. He didn’t show his emotions, but he was truly heartbroken. His little brother had such an amazing talent and he could shine like a star in their Agency. Why did he decide to leave them behind and start independent career, when he had everything he needed in his own house?

He sighed quietly. He was certain that it would be the end of the Fashion House. Without main designer it was impossible to run it successfully and he was certain that no one had the talent as great as his father or Killua. Even Chrollo, who was marked as 2nd best designer, couldn't match the standards of the Zoldycks. And all of that would be gone for nothing. Just because Killua wanted something as irrelevant as freedom, not knowing that it was just an illusion of happiness.

Illumi turned off the engine, when they reached their destination. They got out of the car and went inside the studio. It truly was a sight to behold, the building just screamed “modern and expensive” with the amount of chic and symmetry it possessed.

"Mr. Milluki and Mr. Illumi Zoldyck, I'm pleased to finally meet you." the director of the campaign smiled, welcoming them at the entrance.

"So are we. " Illumi said calmly, shaking the man's hand politely. "Should I go to the changing room?"

"Of course, our make-up artist will lead you." the man instructed, pointing at the woman standing a few meters away from him. Illumi went with her and Milluki took his time to discuss something with the director. Illumi was quite sure that his brother wanted to somehow get the newest console before it was officially released. That was also probably the reason why he even agreed to do this photoshoot.

When they reached the space dedicated for models and staff, Illumi was seated on the chair in front of a mirror. One woman started to style his hair and the other one applied concealer on his face. He couldn’t say that he didn’t like getting make-up, however sometimes he felt uncomfortable when other people touched him. It may have sounded slightly stupid for a model, who was basically a canvas for designer’s or director’s vision, however Illumi had in mind that he was just this: a canvas. Not some cheap whore who would get in the men’s pants just to get a role in the campaign. He had his pride.

After about 20 minutes, with bright blue makeup on his face, little diamonds placed under his eyes and a hairstyle that looked like some classic Chinese half-bun, he went to the changing room. He was dressed in dark blue striped pants with multiple silver chains, turquoise kimono-like shirt with long bat-like sleeves and hot pink wedge shoes. The ladies in changing room made sure that his appearance was flawless and let him go to the stage of the photoshoot.

Illumi went over to Milluki, who was already preparing his camera.

"The plan is as follows. You are supposed to hold the Chinese fans and act as though you are fighting using them. I recommend focused face in first 15 shoots, then elegant one for 5 shoots, cold and neutral for 10 shoots, then angry for last 15 shoots. At least in the 4 of the photos you should have your eyes focused exactly on the camera. I'll take shoots from the front and slightly from below, then several from above. As for the rest, you know what to do. " Milluki said impassively.

Illumi nodded and went to the stage, not needing to be told twice what to do.

They immediately started the photoshoot. Illumi posed quickly and faultlessly, when Milluki took shoots without even commenting him. It was their usual routine. After so many years working together they were compatible to the level when they didn’t have to exchange words while doing the shoots, as they were fully aware what they wanted to achieve.

A few minutes and Milluki stopped for a moment to look at the photos. Illumi came closer to him.

"6th, 17th and 28th are the best. " the younger brother said calmly, carefully watching the details of the photos.

"On the 5th one the fans look better. " Illumi added.

"And on the 6th one the clothes.” Milluki replied, choosing a few more photos.

They didn't notice as director came from behind them to watch their work.

"What is it? A little break?" the man said cheerfully with a teasing tone.

Milluki straightened his back, starting to clean his camera after the photoshoot.

"We have finished."

The man looked at them in bewilderment, then laughed out loud.

"Oh, you sure have a sense of humour!"

The Zoldycks looked at him impassively, without any hint of a joke.

"No. We literally finished." Milluki showed him the photos which they chose. The man looked at him shocked by the statement. After a few moments he realised that they truly had finished and managed to complete all the requests which were stated in the contract.

"I am… really astonished by your work. It was certainly worth signing a contract with you." he wanted to sound professional and neutral, by the surprise in his voice was quite obvious. Everyone knew that Zoldycks' contracts were very pricey, but the cooperation with them ensured outstanding returns in the future. "I would like to discuss some more details with you. Mr. Milluki, could you?"

The younger Zoldyck took his camera and went with the director, most probably to his office. Illumi slowly went to the dressing room. When he was finally inside, he started to take off the clothes from the photoshoot, exchanging them for the ones he had worn. Then, the ladies from before helped him to wash off the makeup. After he was done, he went to wait for his brother in an open waiting room with comfortable couches next to the exit. He was sure that Milluki had already managed to pursue his goal of convincing the man to give him the newest console.

Illumi sat quietly, browsing through his phone. He didn't seem as the type to do so, but he loved gossips. Don't get him wrong, it's not because he was a gossiper himself, he just loved being informed and knowing nearly everything in the branch was his goal. Information was power, after all.

He came across the advertisement of new Nike shoes. He was so proud to see his younger brother Killua in it, however he instantly narrowed his eyes as he saw that there was this other boy whom he detested. The same boy who was the reason why Killua left his family.

Apparently, Gon had somehow persuaded his beloved brother to pose in the campaign, as Killua hated being a model. He wouldn't pose or design for his own family, but he would do this for this... stranger?

Illumi’s mood instantly worsened. He was glad that after further scrolling he noticed some advertisement of Phantom Troupe’s clothes. Usually, their designs were elegant and professional, but recently some elements of their outfits became colourful like a parrot, complete opposite of formality. Every time Illumi saw it, he barely held back a snort. Their fashion was abominable, but at least it was funny.

When he noticed Milluki coming closer him, he put his phone in the pocket.

It was time to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the chapter. I would greatly appreciate any feedback <3  
> Stay healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! I hope you'll like it <3

The Phantom Troupe Fashion House was launched barely a few years ago. The person to start it was Chrollo Lucilfer, young fashion designer, barely 20 years old. With each month more people joined it and eventually the fashion house reached 11 members and in this squad they managed to conquer the fashion industry with their classy and professional outfits.

Hisoka joined them when he was 21 years old. As it turned out, he was exactly what they needed. The outfits designed by Chrollo were sensual and elegant, but they lacked colours and vibrancy. That's why Phantom Troupe decided to hire Hisoka just before they started designing their summer collection, as they intended for it to be colourful and fresh. Eventually, it turned out to be quite a success, as it managed to get them much more younger clients. However many of the regulars which were used to highly professional outfits turned away from them. That’s why they decided to do the usual fall collection, classy and elegant with a little spice. Its success was satisfying, but it didn’t manage to suit younger customers’ tastes.

Finally, the redemption came in form of the winter collection. Chrollo and Hisoka finally accomplished harmony and they mixed Chrollo’s professional and sensual style in classic black and white colours with Hisoka’s faux, colourful furs. This had been their best season so far and it satisfied both younger and older customers’ needs. It wasn't very surprising that they wanted to achieve success once more in newest spring collection. This time, however, it was much harder than previously.

"Chrollo, these designs are horrible~ " Hisoka smiled teasingly at his boss, handing him the latest prototypes of designs for spring collection "The colours are bland as always, but the cutting? The fabric? Even a child would do better."

Chrollo sighed internally, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was aware of the fact that Hisoka had talent, but dealing with him was such a nuisance. He still didn't know how he managed to cope with him for nearly 1 year.

"This is supposed to be professional collection. The simpler, the better. You were only supposed to create the accessories. Nothing else. " Chrollo replied calmly, putting the designs away.

"Even my brilliant accessories can't help your designs." Hisoka grabbed one drawing from the desk and made some quick changes "V-neck there, some leather here and a colourful, crocodile bag. You can keep your boring pencil skirt, but at least give it some life. "

Chrollo looked at the design, displeased by the changes. He wanted to say something, but Machi who was preparing the fabrics nearby was faster.

"We are a fashion house, not a cheap chain store for whores." she said with dismay.

"If you say so, why are you dressed like a slut?" he teased, looking with a glint of mischief at Machi’s outfit.

Hisoka barely dodged the roll of fabric thrown at him. For such a small body Machi surely did have her strength.

"Why so aggressive? I only stated the truth~" he smirked mischievously.

"Hisoka, I know you have your own sense of humour, but don't make fun of my people. " Chrollo said sternly "And should I remind you that you are only additional designer, not the main?"

"I'm trying to push some life in those designs you call high fashion, you should thank me for my efforts. " Hisoka smiled, challenging the boss.

Chrollo sighed, exhausted by the discussion.

"Just go home already and don't irritate my people. I think your presence is already affecting them negatively.” he stated calmly, yet firmly.

“How rude.” Hisoka replied with a smile on his face, completely unbothered by being sent home. “Have a good day. Maybe stroke of creativity will finally hit you~”

Hisoka collected his things and put them in his vibrant pink briefcase from leather. He put on his white hat with black brim and unhurriedly left the studio. He went outside, not even slightly irritated or touched by what his boss had told him. He loved getting on his nerves and seeing him annoyed made Hisoka’s days at the fashion house much more interesting.

Hisoka entered the busy streets of Yorknew City, immediately feeling eyes of passers-by on him. He attracted attention and he couldn’t say he detested it, he was basically created to be in the spotlight. He headed towards the parking, when he noticed an enormous, white billboard with drawing of a woman’s silhouette. Below it, in black, classic font, could be found words “What would you do with the blank canvas?”. In the corner of the billboard the official logo of Zoldyck’s fashion house could be found.

He smirked, taking out his smartphone. He chose Chrollo's number and started typing the message.

"I'm resigning, bye ⭐≧▽≦💧"

~~~

Silva was aware from the beginning that looking for new designer would be time-consuming and exhausting, however he surely didn’t expect that the amount of applications they received would be so appalling. They were basically drowning in the letters and that certainly wasn’t the end of them.

On one hand it was a good sign, as they had higher chances of choosing someone adequate, who could bring freshness and creativity into the fashion house. On the other hand Silva wasted a lot of time, therefore he was forced to ask his father Zeno and Alluka to help him go through all applications.

They were sitting in their spacious workshop, the wooden table in the middle cluttered with hundreds of envelopes from potential designers. Going through all of them took them already about 2 hours and they didn’t see even a hint of potential in the applications. A lot of them were just sketches from young and naïve “designers”, which looked exactly like rip-off of Zoldycks’ previous collections. Some of the applications were acceptable, as it seemed the people who designed the sketches knew what they were doing, however in most cases they specialised in only one style: casual, elegant, sexy, professional… But none of the designers appeared to be flexible.

Finding some unique ideas and designs was practically impossible.

Silva was looking at the drawing of a model with woollen, baby-pink over-size sweater. It wouldn't catch his attention, if it wasn't for black, leather pants with chain made from steel small hearts. The model also had two ponytails, adorned with matching hot pink pompons.

"This could be passable, but from what I can see..." Silva looked at other designs from the quite thick envelope "They are casual or alternative outfits. The person is not flexible." he put the envelope away and Alluka took advantage of it. She quickly grabbed it, as the design of the sweater interested her. She started to view other designs, clearly happy to find the collection filled with cute clothes and accessories. The sharper elements were also decent, but they weren’t really her style.

Zeno opened another envelope, which was filled with at least 30 sketches. He was quite impressed at seeing the dresses and suits designed by the person, as it was similar to looking at his son's first rush of inspiration all those years ago, when he met his wife. The designs were flashy, with beautiful patterns and flawlessly drawn. There were also some designs of elegant faux fur.

"They are decent, but they remind me of Phantom's Troupe collection from last year. The style is very similar, however it doesn't look like a copy." Zeno looked at the name on the envelope"What an interesting turn of events. It's their designer, Morow."

Silva looked at him in surprise.

“Their current designer has applied? They truly don’t know how to keep people. “ Silva respected Chrollo’s abilities, but he would lie saying that their relations with Phantom Troupe Fashion House were purely friendly. They were their competition and they truly seemed dangerous in Silva’s eyes. They entered the fashion industry only a few years ago, but they gained enough recognition that they became number 2 easily.

Silva held his hand out to take the sketch from Zeno and he inspected it closely.

"The one from their winter collection with faux fur?" Silva remembered that all too well. This was one of the few times when Phantom Troupe was able to challenge them. Their results, including sold outfits and amount of photos of them in social media and magazines were at the Zoldycks’ level from previous years. They still weren't able to match them, but the threat was inevitable.

"Yes, apparently." Zeno replied calmly, looking at other designs from the envelope.

"Well…” Silva rubbed his chin, frowning “The designs are good, but fur is not enough to be our main designer."

"Is this designer called "Morow"?" Alluka asked suddenly, still focused on envelope from the author of the sweaters.

Silva looked at her with confusion.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" he asked calmly, unsure about what his daughter was trying to insinuate.

"He is also the author of these designs." Alluka showed him matching surname on the briefcases.

Silva inspected the envelopes carefully, making up his mind.

"Call him for personal casting. We need to talk with him. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.  
>  I'd appreciate any kind of feedback <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Hisoka was relaxing in the bathtub, enjoying the hot water and pink foam dyed by the bath bomb. He sighed quietly, letting his head rest back and breathing in the smell of bubble gum.

Moving from their former apartment was the best decision they could ever made. Hisoka still lived with his roommate Kurapika, however they had far more resources to pay for bigger apartment of higher standard in better location. They couldn’t afford an apartment with two separate bathrooms, however fortunately it wasn't a big issue. At least for Hisoka, because Kurapika always complained that he took too long in the bath.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out to relax his whole body, when he heard the knocking on the door.

"Hisoka! There is a letter for you!" Kurapika said through the closed door.

The golden-eyed man smirked lazily, slowly standing up and getting out of the bathtub. He deliberately walked over to the door and opened them. The blond-haired boy quickly covered his eyes with one hand, making a disgusted face.

"Hisoka, we've been living together as roommates for five years. Why haven't you learned any decency? You should at least put a towel or pants to cover your... business." he complained with displeasure.

Hisoka chuckled, taking the letter from Kurapika's hand and examining it closely.

"After so long you should have grown accustomed to it. For a model you are quite shy. " he teased him, opening the envelope.

"Whatever." Kurapika rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hisoka read the content of the envelope and grinned with satisfaction.

"Ohh, I guess my designs were to the Zoldycks' liking~" he said to himself and went back to the bathroom, putting the letter on the shelf. He went in the bathtub and groaned with pleasure, when his body was once more surrounded by the soothing, warm water. 

"What the hell! Stop moaning or the neighbours will call the police _again_ , like last week!"

He quietly chuckled at Kurapika's irritation.

~

The next day Hisoka woke up earlier than usual. He took his time doing his make-up, choosing the black eyeliner and making with it perfect, sharp lines to make his eyes look like the eyes of typical villains in animations for kids. He painted a small golden star under his eye and used some balsam on his lips to make them appear more tempting.

He also took longer than usual to style his hair. He considered curling them, but he preferred something more elegant. He slicked his hair back, making sure that the strands at the back of his head were left naturally wavy and without any amount of gel.

The task that consumed the most of his time dedicated for preparations was choosing the right outfit. His goal was to attract attention, however he didn't want to wear too bright and colourful clothes. There was a very delicate barrier between high fashion and daub, and he didn't want to cross that line unconsciously. That's why he made up his mind to wear simple, white trousers, light violet shirt with a few first buttons unbuttoned, white vest to match the trousers and a necklace with a black pendant in the shape of a heart. He also had some time to paint his nails black to match the accessories and shoes.

Overall, he was happy with his appearance. It was professional and toned down, however it still was in his style. He would do a lot of things to be the best fashion designer, but he certainly wouldn't change himself.

He looked last time at himself in the mirror, took his black briefcase and left the apartment.

It was the first time he actually was ready on time. He didn't usually take things too seriously, as life was too short to worry about meaningless things, however this was an exception. He wouldn't like to make a bad impression of himself on the Zoldycks, especially if the person he sought to see was supposed to be present at the interview.

He quickly passed a few streets, trying to find the location which was stated in the letter. Eventually, after some time he reached the tall building in the centre of the city with the Zoldycks’ logo on it.

He didn’t waste any time and entered it, looking around and admiring the spacious and modern setting of the place. The ground floor was filled with people: he recognized models, photographers and some minor designers. Even in the place with so many talented people he didn’t feel even the slightest amount of fear or pressure. Quite the opposite, his whole body was filled to the core with excitement.

He walked over to the reception.

"I was appointed with Mr. Silva Zoldyck." he smiled, waiting for one of the three receptionists to finish typing something on her computer.

"Mr. Morow, right? Please, follow me. " the woman replied calmly, leading him to the elevator. She chose the 18th floor, which was the highest in the whole building. After a few moments, when they finally reached the floor, the woman instructed him to go down the corridor, enter the room marked as “Waiting room” and then knock on the door located there.

He did exactly like the receptionist told him to, looking around the place and enjoying the minimalistic and luxurious design of the place.

He took out his phone to look at himself in the camera. After checking that everything in his appearance was perfect, he knocked on the door. Then he entered the room with confidence of a professional.

The room was spacious, in monochromatic colours. He felt as though he had entered the auditions to a TV show rather than an interview. There was a white, long desk, behind which were 8 comfortable-looking seats, 3 of them left unoccupied. He immediately recognized Silva and Zeno Zoldyck. There was also a girl with blue eyes and black hair, a plump boy and some young model which he later recognized as Kalluto.

Hisoka had to hide his disappointment at not seeing his favourite black-haired model.

"Welcome, Mr. Morow." Silva Zoldyck said calmly, his eyes closely observing him. Hisoka found it funny how a man who looked like a professional fighter could become a designer. On the other hand, he himself also was called a clown once.

"Good morning. I am beyond honoured to be here. " he smiled charmingly, using the first few moments as best as he could to make a good impression.

"Should we begin?" Zeno inquired, not particularly waiting for an answer.

"Certainly. " Hisoka replied with a smile, ready for anything which was prepared for him.

~

Illumi was supposed to attend another audition dedicated for potential designers, however he didn’t see any point in going. He had already attended at least five of them and all of the so called "designers" which came to the interview were quickly dismissed by his father and grandfather. They just weren't good enough to even be present in their headquarters, let alone design clothes for them.

That's why Illumi decided to do something else. Something that should have been done long ago.

He intended to bring the primary main designer back.

His plan was pretty simple. As Killua left the Zoldycks’ fashion house due to Gon's awful influence, the only thing Illumi had to do was bribing Gon. If it didn't work, he would just blackmail him. He had already tracked them down and knew exactly where they were. He also found the apartment Killua rented with that... peasant boy.

Illumi would get his little brother back at all costs.

He was sitting in his room with his computer, searching for any new information that could potentially help him with executing his plan, when he heard the sound of his phone. He stood up and went closer to the table the phone was laying on and read the message Milluki had written to him. Most probably he would ignore it, if it wasn't for the first few words of the message.

_"Come to our headquarters. Father is considering..."_

He opened the message to see its content and widened his eyes in shock. He forgot about his plan and quickly went out. He got inside his car and drove towards the Zoldycks' building in the centre of the city.

_"...making one of the auditionees our designer."_

~

"He clearly has inspiration and his ideas appear to be unusual and non-schematic. " Silva mused, looking at the place where Mr. Morow stood only a few moments ago, before they dismissed him.

"And he has decent sewing skills. " Zeno added, rubbing his chin "They could be improved, but they are still far better than we anticipated."

"Do you think he would be a good main designer?" Alluka inquired, making notes of every comment and observation.

Zeno shook his head.

"For now it's better to test him out as a regular designer. We will see how his skills develop under our wings."

"Do you think his... conditions are acceptable?" Kalluto added unsurely. "Illumi is a perfect model, but I don't think he will particularly... like it. "

"Oh, he will." Milluki added with a smile, eating his crisps "He would do _anything_ for the fashion house. "

~

Illumi was tapping his foot impatiently, while waiting for the elevator to reach the 18th floor. He had a bad feeling and preferred to reach the floor before the final decision was made.

When the elevator’s door finally opened, he quickly walked down the corridor, heading towards the room where auditions usually took place.

He scrunched his eyebrows when he noticed that there was no one in the waiting room. If he was lucky, the designer was still having an interview. Otherwise the person most probably was in the room to hear the final verdict.

Illumi put his ear to the door, focusing himself on making out what was the current topic of the conversation.

"...after long discussions..." he heard his father's voice and grimaced.

He was too late. His only hope was that they would not hire the person-

"...we would like to welcome you as our new fashion designer."

_Oh, hell no. Over his dead body._

He was ready to open the door, already reaching for the handle, when he heard the designer’s voice.

"I am honoured to get this job." the man's voice was silky and charming. Without a doubt an act, however Illumi couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew the voice from somewhere... "Especially that you gave me an opportunity to fulfill my dreams."

_What a cliché._

Illumi once more reached for the handle, however he wasn't the one to open the door.

He faced the man whom he didn’t recognize at first. Pale skin, pink hair, golden eyes… That’s when the memories from the casino flashed in front of his eyes.

"It's you." Illumi stated emotionlessly, putting on an impassive expression. Years of modelling finally paid off, as he would hate to make a shocked face in front of _the_ clown.

"Oh, finally, I have been waiting for you. " the pink-haired man smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously "I hope you like dresses~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter <3 I would be grateful for any kind of feedback.  
> Soo, there was one thing I would like to point out. Illumi was scheming behind his family's backs which may be seen as ooc, as he is often portrayed as a marionette of his family (don't get me wrong, I love this portrayal, however I see a loophole in it - in Election Arc Illumi actually goes against his father's "orders" for the good of the family - or so he thought). Canonically Illumi would do anything to make his family privileged, and right now he thinks that bringing Killua back is the best option to do so.   
> Also, Illumi is clearly jealous and hates Gon. That's canon without a doubt :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome after a break! Due to exams I had to stop with writing for some time, however I am back and will try to update as regularly as I can.   
> Enjoy! <3

Illumi’s relatives entered the room, his father being the last one to do so. The strongly-built male came closer to his son, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Illumi, you have finally showed up. " Silva said, his tone serious and prevailing.

The black-haired model’s expression hardened.

"I had some matters I had to take care of, father. " Illumi replied calmly, his voice unwavering even under his father’s hard gaze.

Silva narrowed his eyes slightly, ignoring the comment and turning to face Hisoka.

“Mr. Morow, let me introduce you my son, Illumi. Illumi, this is Mr. Hisoka Morow, our new designer." Silva introduced them, keeping up professional attitude.

Illumi eyed Hisoka up and down, his face slowly changing into an expression of grimace.

"I am pleased to meet you." Illumi took a step forward in order to shake hands with him, nevertheless it was obvious he wasn’t particularly happy about that. He turned back to his father. "If the decision is already made, I would like to discuss something with you."

Silva looked back at his son and nodded slightly.

"Of course. I also want to talk with you, actually. "

Hisoka saw the tension radiating from Illumi. Silva was evidently the dominant persona in the Zoldyck family and Hisoka was astonished by how the older male was able to affect other people so easily, without any effort. Of course, he had seen him a lot of times in various fashion programs, however seeing his undeniable dominance first-hand was a completely different experience, especially considering the fact that he managed to affect “perfectly emotionless model of the Zoldyck house”.

When Hisoka was musing, Silva and Illumi had already gone back to the audition room, leaving him with Illumi's siblings and grandfather.

"Milluki, Alluka, show Mr. Morow around the building. " Zeno ordered calmly, turning around to leave the room.

Hisoka looked at the teens with curiosity. Alluka had very soft features and bright, enormous eyes,. Actually, if he hadn’t known, he would assume that she was just a child, taking into consideration her innocence and cheerfulness. She wore loose, oversized, pastel pink sweater, light plaided skirt and white knee-high socks.

The other child of the Zoldycks, Milluki, was wearing a bluish shirt that was a size or two too small, the buttons barely keeping it from tearing open. The boy didn’t look harmful considering his plump silhouette, however he surely stood out. Hisoka was interested how the designer’s son would wear clothes that were not fitting, however he didn’t want to ask about it on their first meeting, as that surely was a sensitive topic for the young photographer.

The Zoldycks slowly led him towards the elevator, intending to show him around the building.

"You have quite a big family..." Hisoka started politely, not interested in the slightest about the building’s structure.

Alluka looked up with a smile, her eyes full of pure happiness.

"Grandpa told us that dad wanted a big family. He was an only child and that’s why he wished to have a lot of children." she explained cheerfully, playing with her skirt.

Hisoka smiled, satisfied that at least one of the Zoldycks’ children was talkative.

"Oh, really? How cute. " he replied, interested. He was hoping that the girl would be willing to visit him, as she seemed to be the person to spill out the secrets quite easily and Hisoka definitely was ready for the secrets Illumi could potentially hide.

"You will be working on the 11th floor." Milluki stated, efficiently ending the current topic of discussions. "You will have your own workshop with mannequins, tables, desk... However when you need the fabrics, you can find them on the 8th floor."

“Thank you, it’s surely useful to know about that.” He replied politely, noticing that the boy was direct just as his sister, however in much more neutral way.

Alluka and Milluki led him to the workshop, Alluka mainly talking and explaining to him who was supposed to do what in the company. She also praised his designs, especially the ones which were prepared for the younger public: pink, sweet and, overall, cute. Hisoka noted that information, as he was fairly certain that Alluka would gladly take any adorable piece of clothing he had to offer, and even if she didn’t like it entirely, she would surely be grateful for it. Maintaining good relations with the Zoldycks was his main goal, if he wanted to be the only designer Illumi was to work with for the rest of his life.

Milluki opened the door to his workshop, letting him inside.

It was much more spacious than the one he had when he was working for Chrollo, as it was at least twice as big. The interior was well suited for a designer, with an enormous table in the middle, perfect for cutting the fabric, and the desk with a load of organized accessories needed to prepare first sketches of designs. There were also a lot of mannequins and Hisoka just couldn’t wait when he would finally be able to adorn them with lively and colourful layers of material.

He was also very glad that the interior was elegant, yet quite plain. It was obviously designed in the way that anyone who were to reside there could easily change the room’s decorations and add whatever they wanted according to their own tastes.

“I hope you like it!” Alluka said happily “If you need something, my workshop is next to yours.”

Hisoka smiled politely, looking at her.

“I will remember that.”

~

"Father, I don't think this person is suitable for the position of designer." Illumi started just after they entered the audition room. He didn’t often undermine his father’s decisions, however this time he felt obliged to protest for his family’s sake.

Silva looked at him with seriousness. Illumi was able to detect that his father didn’t even hesitate after his comment, which meant that he wouldn’t change his mind easily. It wasn’t in fact very shocking: when it came to making any kind of decisions his father was always resolute and confident. Illumi couldn’t remember the last time his father took back his words and changed his decision, however it was still worth trying.

"It's a test for him. I would like to see how he performs." he replied emphatically.

Illumi grimaced at the explanation.

"He looks ridiculous. How someone who looks like him could have a good fashion sense?" he objected, trying to point out the obviousness. He had to prove his father that this simply couldn’t end well and that it should be stopped before it gets out of hand.

"He has a fresh view and isn't afraid of changes." Silva explained, not bothered by his son’s arguments.

"He is kitschy." Illumi added, ridiculed by the answer. His father, however, also didn’t take this fact seriously.

"And that's why I and my father are here to tone his outfits down." He replied, keeping up business-like attitude. “We could shape his designs according to our needs. After some time he will eventually see himself what needs to be improved.”

Illumi was silent for a moment.

"I am aware of the fact that you want your brother in the company, however you are old enough to understand that we need main fashion designer, someone to lead the company and represent the fashion house. Killua may come back, but I can’t be sure that he will stay there forever. He is rebellious and unpredictable."

"The clown is, too!" Illumi exclaimed with grimace. “He may leave the fashion house once he gets bored of it.”

Silva raised one eyebrow, surprised by Illumi’s behaviour.

"I see. " he said calmly, rubbing his chin. "I assure you, Mr. Morow will be our designer and he won't change his mind."

"And why is that?" Illumi asked, assuming his father said that just to end the conversation quickly.

"We have a bargaining card." His father smiled, slightly narrowing his eyes.

Illumi furrowed his eyebrows, irritated by the statement.

"And what that would be?" he asked with annoyance.

"You, my son."

Illumi paused for a bit, dumbfounded.

"That's ridiculous." he said impassively, however his insides were just twisting at the thought in an unpleasant way.

"I don’t think so.” His father said, crossing his arms. “You have inspired many people, but I haven't seen such a determination in anyone so far. I _know_ he will stay and my father thinks exactly the same. "

Illumi took a deep breath.

"...So there is nothing to change your mind, right?"

"No, Illumi. " Silva replied and then added: "However, Mr. Morow had a request. As he is just starting his work for our company he wanted to present us some of his designs. "

Illumi looked at him with mixed expression.

"He already has, during the audition." he said unsurely.

"He wanted to show them on the model." Silva precised.

Illumi grimaced, knowing exactly where this was heading to.

"When?" he asked in resignation.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 am."

Of course, exactly when Illumi had some free time. How wonderful.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he sighed, hoping to somehow convince his father not to force him to be Hisoka’s model.

"No. That was one of his conditions. " Silva explained without hesitation.

Illumi blinked, feeling chills running down his spine.

"There were more of them?" he asked, bewildered. _How_ exactly did that happen? How did the clown manage to have his father agree to his conditions? Nobody normal would ever consider asking for anything from his father, they would just take the damn position and work silently hoping not to get fired easily. What the fuck was wrong with the clown?

"You will get to know the rest of them at the appropriate time.” Silva stated, before leaving Illumi alone in the audition room.

~

Hisoka was already leisurely sitting in his new workshop with a cup of sweet caramel coffee. He was supposed to start tomorrow, however he preferred to use his free time to somehow organize his new workplace. He gathered some fabrics, mainly in white, violet and hot pink, already making first sketches and some draping of the material on the mannequins to make the workshop look more like it belonged to him.

He was just finishing his coffee, as someone entered the room. Hisoka turned around on his white office chair to face the incomer.

"Oh, my beauty~ How nice of you to visit me." he grinned, crossing his legs.

Illumi scrunched his nose and came closer to him.

"What do you think you are doing? I won’t be your personal model, you weirdo. " Illumi said firmly.

Hisoka chuckled softly, standing up and walking to the nearest mannequin, adorned with deep green fabric. He touched the material and slowly caressed it, the smirk not leaving his face.

"I have said that you would be wearing my clothes, haven’t I?"

Illumi gritted his teeth.

"My father told me about tomorrow. You won't make outfits in my exact size in one night. It’s impossible. " Illumi said confidently, underestimating Hisoka’s skills. It seemed like he thought he would somehow make Hisoka change his mind.

"I will, Illumi.” he replied with a teasing tone, smirking “I won't sleep, but I will finish them~"

Illumi clenched his fists. Hisoka supposed that he wanted to say something more, however after a moment the black-haired beauty rolled his eyes and left the room, assuring Hisoka that he won this round.

Hisoka chuckled with amusement. In fact, even he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would adjust several outfits to the proper measurements in just one night. He had all of them prepared long ago according to Illumi's measurements from the Zoldycks' website long ago, after all.

But Illumi didn't have to know about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, as always I appreciate any kind of feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I would appreciate any kind of feedback <3  
> Also, if I come up with some better title I will change it.


End file.
